I ll Be Seeing You
by marimc
Summary: Kathleen comes to SGH to research about survivors in big disasters. Mer becomes her patient and starts working her issues. Josh Jackson will also come. DerRose will appear, mainly to make it clear for him what he really wants. Some Hints of The Notebook
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Seeing You**

_**Chapter One**_

****

"_**I'll be seeing you**_

_**In all the old familiar places**_

_**That this heart of mine embraces**_

_**All day through"**_

_**Billie Holliday**_

****

Meredith's POV. –

_I see Derek every day, and it hurts how he doesn't seem to be the man that I feel in love with. He asked me to marry him, I said I wasn't ready, and then he said he'd wait. I don't see him waiting for me. I keep seeing him in dates with women all the times, and I just don't understand why. If he really loves me, and if he really is waiting for me, why does he keep seeing other women even after I asked him not to? It hurts me more than I can even describe, but if he thinks that he needs that, so just go for it. I am here, living, working, studying, and trying to be a better person every single day. I am trying to be better, this time not for him, but for me. I need this._

"Hi, Kathleen! Did Derek see you already?" - Richard asked the tall woman with the dark curly hair, blue eyes, who resembled her brother so much.

"Not yet Richard. I thought I'd speak to you first and we'd arrange the terms of my research here in Seattle Grace." – Kathleen answered

"Ok then. Let's see. You are having sessions with patients that came from almost death experiences right? Their consequences, how their lives where before and after?" – Richard asked her.

"Exactly"

"I see. I have exactly what you need here. Have you ever heard about the ferry disaster that happened in Seattle Bay a few months ago?" – Richard asked

"Yeah, it was all over the news. I think Derek mentioned it to mom" – Kathleen said

"Well, we had an intern that was working in the area, and ended up involved in the accident. She fell in the water and almost died. She was in cardio arrest for hours. It was a miracle that she came back alive and with no brain damage. She still works here and now she's a second year resident. I don't know if you ever heard about the legend of the general surgery, Ellis Grey. This girl is her daughter." – Richard mentioned

"Wow…" – Kathleen's eyes were shining. Meredith's case was just what she was needing to finish her book about the subject. – "Can you, maybe, introduce me to her Richard?"

"If you want to have sessions with Meredith, maybe I should talk to her first. Trust me on this. She's very resistant on this kind of things and she's not on a very good phase right now" – Richard said remembering what Meredith was being through with Derek.

"Ok then. When can I come back and talk to you about it?" – asked an anxious Kathleen

"I'll talk to Meredith tonight. Tomorrow you can come by"

"Ok. Now I'm gonna go find Derek. He's going to be so scared when he sees me in here…" – Kathleen said and prepared to leave Richard's office.

"Kathleen, just so we're clear, let me ask you something: you're just going to see what kind of damage the almost death experience caused, or if the experience changed their lives for bad, for good right? Or is it just some kind of a therapy? I am asking you this because I promised this girls mother right before she died, that I'd always take care of her, and the last thing she needs right now is another problem in her head." – Richard asked in a very serious tone of voice.

"Richard, I've been all over America with this research and I saw the improvement in people's lives when we talk about their problems, previous and after their accidents. I would never do anything that would cause any kind of harm to a patient. I am a doctor to. Don't worry about her, if she wants to work with me, I really think that she'll be a lot better." – Kathleen reassured Chief Webber

"Ok then. Now go find your brother. You know that now he and Mark are best friends again don't you?"

"Seriously? I've gotta see that…" – Kathleen said and went out of Richard's office.

Kathleen saw Mark in a Nurse's station talking to a tall and beautiful blonde. He was obviously flirting with her, so she came by really quietly and waited until the blonde left to talk to him.

"Ok. Dr. Sloan, so first thing tomorrow morning prep the patient for the surgery. I'll make sure everything gets in order." – Izzie said and left, leaving Mark speechless with her confidence and also beauty. He sensed someone coming from behind him, so he looked back, and he would never believe who was.

"Kathleen!!! What are you doing here?" – Mark asked

"I'm doing a research, well, actually I'm still waiting for Richard's approval, so I may stay here for a while" - Kathleen answered – "So, tell me who the Blondie was, new girlfriend?"

"Noooo! She's a second year resident and she'll be assisting me tomorrow in a surgery. But isn't she a beauty? I wonder why she didn't try modeling…." – Mark wondered

Kathleen busted in laugh, when Derek appeared after being paged by one of the nurses.

"I can't believe you are here!!!! Promise me you'll be nicer than Nancy! You were always a better and nicer sister than Nancy! God! Is good to see a familiar face after so much time away!!! How's everything at home? How's mom? How's Cecil? How're the kids?" – Derek shot Kathleen with a lot of questions.

"Calm down little brother. I'll tell you everything. But first show me a hotel I can put my stuff. It's all over Richard's office and I really don't wanna bother him"

"Okay, so my shift is over in fifteen minutes. Why don't you stay in the lobby, wait for me and the three of us go to the hotel Mark is staying and you check in there? We can have dinner in the same place and then we can talk. How does it sound to you?"

"Perfect. I'll wait for you both downstairs" – Kathleen said and hushed them to finish their days so she could go to a place and talk with the both of them, and also take some rest. She was so excited, but also exhausted with this research for her new book.

While waiting for Mark and Derek, Kathleen saw a bunch of doctors that were probably finishing their shifts going home and others just arriving for the night shifts.

One group caught her attention. They were talking loud between each other and making fun of themselves. There were 6 of them, the blond that sooner was talking to Mark was side by side with a male doctor, shorter than her, right behind them, there was an Asian female doctor that was almost barking at the other doctors at her side. One of them was a red haired with green eyes and the other one was a kind of Hispanic, with huge eyes and really dark hair. There was another male doctor behind them that seemed to be waiting for another person. And he really was, because just a few seconds later he yelled:

"Lexie, lets go! We're leaving to Joe's" - Alex yelled as Kathleen observed them from the distance.

"I'm coming!" - Lexie joined them, and in seconds they passed from the front door of Seattle Grace to their destiny.

Kathleen was still looking to the door, when Derek and Mark arrived. They saw Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George, Callie and Lexie leave to Joe's, but tonight they would just take Kathleen to the hotel and then, maybe another night they would introduce them to her.

"Those are second year residents and two of them are interns. We'll introduce them to you another day. We really need to get you into a hotel and talk" - Derek said to his sister and Mark agreed.

"Ok then, let's just go. But I am dying to meet these people; they seemed just so fun to hang out." - Kathleen said with second intentions, knowing that Meredith, her probably future patient was in the middle of that group.

Richard dialed Meredith cell phone's and she picked it up really fast.

"Hello, this is Meredith speaking"

"Hi Meredith! This is Chief Webber here. I was wondering where you were right now, because I really need to talk to you".

"Hum, I am really close Chief; I am only at Joe's. I can be there in five minutes".

"Okay, just come to my office, I'll be waiting for you. And don't you worry, It won't take long and it's nothing serious".

"Okay, I'll be right there Sir" – With this, Meredith hung up the phone and looked and the faces of her friends. They all were looking for answers.

"I don't know what he wants from me! I swear! I will go find out and then I come back" – She picked up her purse and coat and motioned to leave. They were still curious, but Meredith said she'd be back and would tell them later, with that she left Joe's Bar and her friends behind.

On the way to the hospital, Meredith saw Derek, Mark and a woman with luggage coming in her way. She didn't have how to escape that, she was going to have to talk to them now. Especially to Derek.

"Good night Mark, Derek" - Meredith greeted them.

They all stopped to greet each other, and Kathleen noticed how uncomfortable both the girl and her brother started to be around each other. Mark also noticed the same thing, so he broke the ice…

"Kathleen, this is Meredith Grey, second year resident here at Seattle Grace, daughter of one of the legends in general surgical, Ellis Grey. Meredith, this is Derek's sister Kathleen, the nice one". - Mark said and made both of them smile. They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"Very nice to meet you" - Meredith said – "Derek wouldn't speak much about his family, and when I met one of your his sisters, I think that she wasn't very pleased with me…"

"Oh, don't worry, Nancy only likes Addison. That's her problem! But wait a minute! You're the intern Derek was dating??? Are you two not together anymore???" - Kathleen asked

"Well, that's a long and complicated story right, Mer?" - Derek said and smiled at her. – "We've gotta go now. We've gotta check Kathleen in a hotel and then go to dinner"

"Ok then. Nice to meet you, Kathleen. I hope I can see you soon" - Meredith spoke to her and smiled. Right after, she turned her back and ran to the hospital feeling tears coming to her eyes. Derek didn't need to bring "the long and complicated story" to his sister…

Meredith ran into the hospital sat in a chair for a second and calmed down. She didn't want to walk into the chief's office like that. So, she took a few minutes and climbed the stairs to Richard Webber's Office.

"Hey, Chief. Wanted to see me?" – Meredith asked

"Hum, Hi Meredith!. Come in, please"

"I'll be straight to the point ok?" – The chief said

"Ok…"

"Well, ever since the ferry accident, I've wondering how you have been. It was the same time your mother died, and just a few months before you and Derek broke up and Cristina, who's your best friend, got left at the altar. So, it's a lot of bad things happening, to a person that I know didn't have an easy childhood" – Richard was trying to get to the point – "So, just a few days before, Derek's sister Kathleen Shepard Parker, who's one of the best psychiatrist in America, called me to help her in one of her research for her latest book, which theme is: "patients that came from almost death experiences, their consequences, how their lives where before and after". The time she said it, the person that came to my head was you. How good it would be for you, how much it would make you grow up and realize your problems. I told her I had someone in mind, but I had to talk with this person before, I needed her approval, so that's why I am talking to you now. As a friend, I really think you should consider this. This would be under total secret, Derek would never know the patient his sister is seeing is you and neither the theme of her research, this Kathleen assured me. You'd have sessions two times a week and the hospital would be fully responsible for them. It's completely up to you."

Meredith became silent for what seemed like a century. She didn't know what to do. That was a change in her life, she knew she needed that, but in another way, she was scarred as hell. To be a patient with Derek´s sister??? She seemed to be nice in their first encounter downstairs, but who knew? Meredith decided to follow her heart, and decided to do what she thought was the best for her. Besides, she knew the Chief would never do something to do any harm to her. He was always there to protect her, he promised this to her mother.

"I will not put too much thought about it Sir. I want to do this. I've been needing to talk to someone for a long time, about so much, and since this someone appeared now, I'll grab it. I need to heal myself. If Derek didn't wait for me, I'll do this for myself. You can talk to Kathleen. I only have one condition: confidentiality, full confidentiality in everything we talk, about everyone. If she can handle me talking about her brother, because he'll be part of it, and not tell him later, I'm in." – Meredith said sounding really confident, what made Richard happy that his favorite resident was so close to happiness, finally.

End of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone!!! I just don't know how to thank everyone enough! So many people subscribed to my story! And I am a newbie here! I am having a blast writing this, I like to think that I am Shonda and this is the way the story will go when the strike ends (a girl can dream can't she?)._

_Anyways, this is chapter 2. I hope you like it. I am starting to draw the relationships I wanna have in the story, the new characters are arriving in chapter 3 (the new doctor will be played in my imagination by Joshua Jackson!!!). I like the way the 5 friends are interacting again. They seem so distant in the show…_

_Anyways, go read it, and please let me know what you think!_

_When I said in the summary that it'll have some hints of "The Notebook", the movie, you'll understand why later on… I just can say it's very romantic and beautiful. And don't worry, I am a very Merder fan and I love happy endings!_

**Title: I'll Be Seeing You**

_**Chapter Two**_

"_**I'll be seeing you**_

_**In every lovely summer's day;**_

_**In every thing that's light and gay.**_

_**I'll always think of you that way"**_

_**Billie Holliday**_

"_I grew up basically seeing my mother sewing people and not having a father figure. I was the weird at school; I wore a lot of black clothes and always felt like something was missing inside of me. But I have some really old childhood good memories, like playing in a balance that still exists in my house with my father or rolling in the grass with him in the park, or even spending time with him doing just nothing, or drawing in paper and showing it to him. My mother never had time to do this kind of thing to me. She was a brilliant surgeon and when she broke up with my father the same happened to me. She ordered that. I lost my father and my childhood at the same time."_

It was early in the morning. Izzie was already baking in the kitchen when Alex arrived there, ready to go to work.

"Hey, good morning" – Alex said

"Good morning. I'm making some pancakes. Do you want some?" – Izzie asked

"Yeah, please" – Alex answered, and right then, George and Meredith appeared in the kitchen, both of them also ready to go to work.

"Good morning everyone"- George said

"Hello people!" – Meredith said and poured some coffee for her and to the others

"So what did the Chief wanted to talk to you about last night Mer?" – Izzie asked

"Yeah, we were all curious about it" – Alex asked and George looked in her way

"Oh, I mean, he proposed to me to be in some kind of a therapy. The hospital will financiate, since I was on duty when the accident happened." – Meredith asked not telling the whole truth about the research thing.

"And what did you tell him? Are you going into therapy?" – It was George's turn to ask

"I thought about it, and I said yes. It's time for me to work on my issues. I already lost way too much time and too many important things in my life. I just want to be happy." – Meredith said to her friends

"I think you're doing the right thing. If there's someone who needs therapy more than bambi here, this person is you, Mer" – Alex said mocking George.

"This is just sooo funny Alex…" – George said spitting out some of his pancakes with maple syrup, what made everyone of them run from him laughing.

"I said he was the one with issues here!" – Alex said between laughs from the other side of the kitchen.

Right after breakfast, they all left to Seattle Grace to get their day started.

Kathleen came to Seattle Grace with Mark, since both of them were living in the same hotel. Kathleen told Derek and Mark what she was going to do in Seattle the night before while dinner, but not with details so she wouldn't ruin her project and wouldn't deliver who her patient was going to be, especially now, that she found out that Meredith is or was, she didn't get it yet, Derek's love of his life. She would have to be extra careful.

Arriving in SGH, Mark went straight to his office, to change his clothes into scrubs and to get ready for his surgery with Izzie Stevens, while Kathleen went to Richard's office. She was nervous about the answer of his meeting with Meredith, she seemed the perfect for her research and she didn't know why, Meredith seemed like she really needed the help she could provide.

She arrived in Richard's front office, spoke with his secretary and waited to get inside. He was in some kind of a meeting with his resident chief. But it was a brief meeting, because just in a few minutes she was called inside.

"Excuse me, Good morning. I'm Dr. Kathleen Parker" – Kathleen introduced herself only using her married name, as a strategy not to be recognized only as Derek's sister.

"Good morning Kathleen, this is Dr. Miranda Bailey. She's our Resident Chief. I was just talking to her about our rules and how we will need some extra time for Meredith's appointments with you twice a week" – Richard said

"Hello, Dr. Bailey, nice to meet you. So, Meredith agreed with the treatment?" – Kathleen asked

"Yes, she agreed. It was very easily if you wanna know. I thought she was gonna be a very hard case to agree to participate in this research. But she seems to be willing to try fixing herself. I was happy with what I heard and saw" – Richard said – "I am going to provide you an office with all you need, you just need to tell me. You can start already today, later on."

"I will make sure she goes to your office the time you two tell me to. I think this will be an excellent opportunity for her, and I wanna giver all my support. But right now, I really need to go. It's time for my rounds with interns and residents, including Dr. Grey. So, I'll be going and expecting your instructions." – Dr. Bailey said and stood up to leave.

"Ok, Dr. Bailey. But there's another thing. Tomorrow two new attendings are arriving. The one for Addison's place, a gynecologist and obstetrics, named Carol Richards, and a cardio thoracic, to give a hand to Hahn. His name is Mathew Lewis. So, as soon as they arrive here, I'll introduce them to you and to the others. I just want you to make sure you make them feel welcome in here, and then explain them our rules and their positions in our staff ok? If you don't have any other questions, you may leave now" – Richard said

"Ok thanks Chief" – Bailey said and left the office. That was some news. Two new doctors arriving. More work for her, more flirting between the doctors and the interns. There was gonna be a lot interesting to watch the development of that…

Mark arrived in the patient room and saw Izzie Stevens already there, taking the last cares for the surgery.

"Good morning. That's the big day. Any questions Mr. Albright?" – Mark asked

"No Doc, I know you're the best in facial reconstruction. I've heard about from the victims on the ferry accident that you helped, and they were very satisfied" – Mr. Albright said. He had lots of scars all over his face because of a nasty car accident years ago.

"Ok then. Dr. Stevens here will take you to the operation room, and we'll meet there" – Mark said and left the room.

Half hour later, Mark entered the OR room, with Mr. Albright already in an anesthesia and asleep. Izzie was by his side, checking his functions and waiting for the surgery to begin.

"Ok Dr. Stevens, so let's make the magic begin" – Mark said and couldn't help but notice a smirk on Izzie´s face.

"What are you smiling at Stevens?" – Mark asked

"Nothing serious. It's just that I really believe that in a case like this, what you're doing is really magic. This man will be able to look at himself again and smile, he'll go out on dates again, and he'll find his future wife. He'll be happy again. And the funny thing is, you make all this jokes about being a manwhore and stuff, but deep down, you're sensitive to what they need, to what their lives will be like after the surgery. I admire that on you" – Izzie said causing Mark to blush, fact that was considered a miracle to most of the nurses that were assisting on the surgery as Izzie.

"Humm… Hahh…. Ok Dr. Stevens. Enough talk now. Let's get serious now and start this surgery. This patient has his whole life in front of him" – Mark said to end Izzie´s embarrassing speech. He didn't know why, but Izzie Stevens had the way to move with him. Silently, he looked in her eyes and, somehow, felt like he moved with her to, he just didn't know how that was possible…

Alex was in the ER, doing some paper work Bailey told him to, when Lexie, all covered in blood, arrived with a victim of a car crash.

"Lexie? Are you ok?" – Alex asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine. A car crash happened in front of me and I hurried to try to help them. I called here and they sent an ambulance there. There was too much blood on the scene, that's why it seems like I'm hurt or something. I think the patient is stable now, but we better turn some exams and call his family over" – Lexie said sounding nervous

While they were talking, Dr. Bailey and Cristina ran, imagining that Lexie was also hurt.

"Alex, take care of Lexie. Check her if she's hurt or bleeding somewhere. Yang, you come with me to check this patient!" – Bailey said.

"But I'm fine Dr. Bailey!" – Lexie tried to say

"I don't care. You're covered in blood, you seem hurt to me. Let Alex check if there's anything bleeding or hurt on you. Sometimes we don't even feel it. Just go and don't make me say it again" – Bailey almost barked at her.

Lexie looked at Alex and they walked into an examination room.

"It's really ok Alex. I really wasn't evolved in the crash, I was just helping the victim" – Lexie tried to say to Alex, who was already touching her arms and legs to check for any wounds really concerned about her.

"Look. I know I screwed things up between the two of us. I know that when Ava came here she told you we were together, but the truth is that I fell for her, and I fell badly. But all of that was true until you came into the picture, until I got to know you better. And her coming here last week, was good for one thing: to let me see that she doesn't mean anything to me anymore. That she belongs to her family, that her name is not Ava anymore like when she was a victim here. So, we didn't even get together last week. We broke up and she went home for her daughter and her husband. I would never be home wrecker. I've already seen how badly things can turn out for a family in cases like this. So, now I left Rebbeca for good and all I can think about is you. I can't stop worrying about you, thinking about you and wanting you near me almost all the time" – Alex vented his feelings like he never did before, and he had just realized that. He stopped to breathe and saw Lexie´s amazed face. She was not believing what she was hearing. – "Wow… It's the first time I talk about my feelings to any person. I just can't believe what I am doing!"

Lexie looked at him, analyzed his face and smiled. She leaned in, touched his chin and smoothly kissed him. It was a re-encounter, a making peace after all.

"Woooosh… I am all covered in blood! I am gonna get you dirty!" – Lexie interrupted their kiss and looked to their clothes, now both of them were dirty with the patient's blood. They smiled at each other.

"I seriously don't care about this freaking blood you know…" – Alex said not feeling so embarrassed anymore. He closed the curtains, the door to the exam room and kissed Lexie more and more….

Meredith spotted Dr. Bailey and walked towards her. It was exactly when she saw Rose. Derek's new date, the nurse. She looked at her and tried to see what was so good about her to make him go for her like that. She couldn't see anything. She was standing in the hallway when George stopped by her side and silently watched Rose from distance as well.

"She's such not a big deal, so common, so nothing…" – George said

"I was trying exactly to understand what is the deal with her. I mean, she has a beautiful face, hair and stuff… But is she better looking than me? Is that it?" – Meredith asked George

"Woahhh… The looks? You don't even think about it. You top almost every woman in this hospital. You and Izzie… I can't even describe how amazingly gorgeous you two are. Let's go now, get away from here. She doesn't even deserve one minute of your attention" – George said and caused Meredith to smile.

"Thanks George. You're a good friend" – Meredith recognized George's efforts to comfort her and smiled at her friend.

"Anytime" – George replied and both of them walked down the hall to talk to Bailey and take their next case.

It was exactly 6pm when Meredith entered Kathleen's office. She was nervous to start this new thing in her life, and also to get to know a person who was so close to Derek. How could this affect the goal of the therapy itself? She was going to ask Kathleen about it.

"Hi, Meredith! How are you doing?" – Kathleen asked

"I'm-m, a bit nervous, but fine. Thanks." – Mer answered and sat in chair in front of Kathleen.

"I imagine. Is it the first time you go to therapy?"

"Yes. Never done this before" – Meredith was clenching her fingers and looking around the office, trying to calm herself.

"Ok then. I'll tell you how we will work so you can see that it's not such a big deal. It will be very simple and every time you feel uncomfortable you just have to tell me and we can just drop the subject. In this first session I will want to get to know you, your family story, your wishes and hopes and dreams. Then in later sessions, we will address to the accident itself, since it is the subject of the therapy. How did it happen, what did you feel, what did you see and how did you feel about coming back to life, your first impressions and later impressions. Later on, we can talk about how is your life now and how the accident changed your life, for bad or for good in any possible way" – Kathleen explained to Meredith

"Ok then. I really feel calmer knowing how the process is. I just have two things I want to talk before anything else. First is that you are Derek's sister. How does he not know that I'm your patient and how do you intent on keeping this a secret? Secondly can you handle me talking about your brother? Because I have a lot of things to talk about him. He's a very important part of my life, or was a very important part of my life, I just don't know anymore, but he'll be a subject here. So, can you listen and not talk to him?" – Meredith putted her doubts on the table. She needed to have confidence in Kathleen to talk to her.

"I liked what you said. You need to know if you can trust me. Well, Derek doesn't even know the theme of my research. He knows I'm writing a new book and that I've been traveling a lot because of the talking to people thing. He never met any of my patients, even when he lived in New York and was married with Addison. I'm strictly professional when it comes to my patients and I don't want any interruptions or disturbances here, so he will never be welcome in my office, especially because I don't want you to run into him or even to be afraid of that. And secondly, I am aware of the relationship you two had or have, but it was his and yours. I will deal with your issues, your problems and the effects it had, especially if it ever affected you when it came about the ferry accident. I love Derek very much, but when it's about work, I just forget about my family, I put them aside. I'm strictly ethic and I'd never tell him or anyone else anything that you'd tell me in a session. Don't worry about it, confidentiality will not be an issue between the two of us" – Kathleen told Meredith and realized that she made her patient feel better.

"Ok then! Let's get started." – Meredith said with a reassuring face and a big smile, which Kathleen noticed as a symbol as "get me fixed, and please make it fast!"

End of the chapter.


End file.
